


A Small Gift

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Fair Game One Shots [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Super romantic date (and maybe a proposal) for Qrow and Clover
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706
Kudos: 22





	A Small Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Qrow's POV

Clover and I had been dating for almost a year now. Time passed by so quickly. We were still struggling in the war against Salem, but Clover made sure that there were still happy parts in our life. He made sure that neither of us were too dedicated to work and we went on dates regularly, enjoying each other's company. The scariest part was constantly worrying about the other while they were away on a dangerous huntsman mission. And I was almost always worried about my semblance hurting Clover or ruining our relationship, but Clover refused to let me voice those concerns. 

Tonight was date night, and it was Clover's turn to plan it. Usually, he planned big, extravagant dates, whereas I planned smaller, calmer dates. I was excited for tonight, because Clover told me it would be the greatest date he had ever planned.

I was getting ready for the date, fixing my hair, when I hear a knock at my door. "Come in." I call and Clover entered. He was extra fancy, wearing a matching white suit and even white shoes. He came over and quickly kissed me on the lips. 

"Hello handsome. You ready?" He asked. I finished fixing my hair and reached for my tie.

"Just about. You were the one who said that we had to dress up extra fancy, so you just have to wait." Clover gave a small sigh and went and sat on my bed while he waited. I finished with my tie and left the bathroom.

"You look amazing." Clover said. I was wearing basically what I wore to our first date. A black button down, black slacks and black dress shoes. Only this time, I also was wearing a red tie. 

We held hands and walked out the door. Walking was our preferred mode of transportation when together, since we could enjoy the cool evening air and it took longer. He led me through a park to a gazebo. I was surprised, since this didn't really scream big and exciting date, but I had learned not to assume anything when it came to Clover. 

The gazebo was covered with little fairy lights, and there was a table in the middle, with some amazing looking food on it. "I made it all myself." Clover told me. I couldn't believe it, how had he found the time to do it?

We sat down and ate. Joking and talking like we usually did on our dinner dates. Finally, we finished our meal and Clover stood up. "I have a small gift for you Qrow. Just watch." 

He turned around and messed with his scroll for a few seconds, then some music started playing. Then, he started to sing to it. The song was "Can't Help Falling In Love" and he sang beautifully. I couldn't stop staring at him, full of adoration for this man as he sang. 

"But I can't help falling in love with you..." Clover finished the song, and then, to my surprise, got down on one knee. "Qrow Branwen, would you consider, just maybe, marrying me?" He asked.

I sat there shocked. I never expected this. "I thought you said it was a small gift." I said.

"It is." Clover pulled out the ring. "The ring is small." I laughed at this.

"Yes, yes I will marry you." I said, happier than I had ever been in my life. Clover got to his feet, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from my seat. Then he kissed me. It was the most romantic kiss I had ever had in my life, full of passion and adoration. Finally, we broke away from each other and Clover put the ring on my finger. 

The ring was black, but on it was a single, green four-leaf clover. I smiled at it and turned to Clover. "I love you Clover Ebi." I said. 

"I love you Qrow Branwen." He said back.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis, but I like the Haley Reinhart cover much better. If you haven't heart it, you should go check it out!  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
